


Jogando Juntos

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Strip Games, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Quando Usopp está entediado, Nami propõe um jogo valendo alguma coisa...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 4





	Jogando Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence... mas agradeço ao Oda-sama todos os dias por criar Godo Usoppu 🙏*
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Outra one pertencente a coletânea "Quero que você saiba", e é mais uma Usona (o grosso do que escrevo em One Piece), eu diria que é um semi-hentai 😍
> 
> Usona é muito perfeito, gente, vocês deveriam ler ❤️ hahaha
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Quem perder tira uma peça

— Vamos jogar outra coisa, chega dessas cartas, elas parecem brotar nas suas mãos!! — Usopp jogou uma mão de cartas na mesa derrotado, olhando para Nami em absoluta e palpável frustração.

— Meu Deus, como você reclama! Mas tudo bem, jogaremos o que você escolher agora, qualquer coisa para não ficarmos no tédio. — Nami declarou juntando as cartas e as moedas obtidas.

Os Mugiwaras estavam presos em um hotel, uma tempestade considerável fez com que eles tivessem que alugar um local seguro no cais para guardarem o Sunny-go em segurança. Naquele momento chovia forte lá fora, mas mesmo assim Sanji e Luffy saíram para descobrir um restaurante para comerem, Robin e Chopper estavam na sala de leitura do hotel e desfrutavam da companhia silenciosa um do outro, ambos lendo seus livros. Franky, Brook e Zoro foram expulsos do bar do hotel, os dois primeiros por fazerem algazarra, e o espadachim por ter esvaziado o estoque de bebidas.

Mas Nami e Usopp se envolveram em uma série de atividades para eliminar o tédio, estavam no quarto que Nami dividia com Robin.

— Espere aqui, vou até o meu quarto pegar uma coisa que eu vi lá que pode ajudar! — Usopp falou contente.

Ele se ergueu animado e saiu, Nami encolheu os ombros, fosse o que fosse ela poderia lidar com isso.

Em poucos minutos Usopp voltou, com um aparelho em mãos que Nami observou interessada.

— Então, como isso vai nos ajudar? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É um videogame, vamos jogar, é simples e vamos nos divertir também! — Usopp caminhou até um aparelho de televisor e preparou tudo.

Quando o console foi ligado e tudo estava conectado, Usopp alcançou um controle para Nami, ela avaliou interessada, o atirador do bando sentou com as pernas em formato borboleta, o controle frouxo entre as mãos, olhando para ela com um grande sorriso.

— Vamos apostar alguma coisa? — Ela questionou antes de mais nada

— Você ao menos já jogou isso alguma vez? — Ele perguntou.

— Nunca. — Ela falou sem rodeios.

Usopp percebeu um brilho no olhar dela, resolveu que era melhor redobrar a atenção.

— Tudo bem, é fácil. — A introdução e os menus começaram a surgir na tela. — Você apenas acerta a mira usando este botão, e dispara, usando este outro. Quanto mais próximo do alvo, maior será a sua pontuação.

Nami ouvia tudo atentamente, sua mente trabalhando em como poderia lucrar com isso.

— Vamos apostar o quê? — Ela voltou a perguntar.

— Nami, eu não tenho mais nada, e se por acaso você vencer neste jogo não vou poder pagar.

Chovia lá fora, já era muito tarde e provavelmente Robin não voltaria tão logo. Nami se levantou e foi até a porta, trancou e se virou de frente para Usopp sentado no centro de um tapete.

— Podemos apostar o que temos. — Ela falou se aproximando.

— E isso seria...? — O olhar que ela enviou fez Usopp sentir um frio no estômago.

— Roupas. — Ela disparou determinada. — Quem perder tira uma peça.

Os olhos de Usopp quase pularam do rosto chocado dele.

— Não! Enlouqueceu?

— Ora, está com medo? Primeiro, você não tem mais nada, segundo, foi você mesmo quem sugeriu este jogo que é o único que conhece.

— Não tem nada a ver com medo! Não quero abusar de você, Nami! Seria muito estúpido jogar a este preço comigo sabendo que posso facilmente vencer.

— Muita conversa, e pouca ação. Quem fizer menos pontos a cada rodada tira uma peça de sua própria escolha.

— Você está vestindo três peças, pelo amor de Deus!!

— E você duas!

Ignorando os protestos de Usopp, Nami pressionou o botão e o jogo iniciou, ela preparou a mira e disparou, o tiro foi totalmente fora do alvo. Usopp balançou a cabeça chateado.

Ele segurou o controle e fez a mira sem muito cuidado, ainda contrariado disparou e fez apenas alguns pontos a mais do que Nami.

Seguindo as próprias regras, ela tirou a calça. Usopp virou o rosto enquanto ela ficava de pé para escorregar o jeans através das longas pernas. Em seguida Nami sentou novamente ao lado dele, o atirador tentou não olhar para a calcinha vermelha. Ela fez a mira novamente e quase acertou no alvo. Usopp olhava para a tela desolado.

Ele fez uma mira de olhos fechados e desta vez Nami fez mais pontos que ele. Ela vibrou, e tão vermelho quanto a calcinha dela, ele encarou o macacão verde que usava, descontente por não ter colocado uma camiseta.

— Os suspensórios não contam como peça? — Ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Não são suspensórios, são alças do macacão. — Nami respondeu em um sorriso reluzente.

Ele levantou de pé e tirou a roupa, Nami observou interessada a boxer preta que Usopp usava.

— Vai jogar ou o quê? — Ele falou irritado, fazendo força para não se encolher de timidez. — Só quero avisar que agora eu vou jogar pra valer!

— Eu estava esperando por isso!

Ela fez a mira com cuidado e atirou, a pontuação foi a melhor de todas das últimas rodadas, mas ainda não estava no alvo.

Usopp olhou para ela impressionado.

— Como aprendeu tão rápido?

— Com você que não foi!

Ele jogou um olhar zangado e mirou com empenho, o resultado foi um tiro perfeito que acertou direto no alvo.

— Hehehe! Falei que ia jogar pra valer!

Nami pela primeira vez tinha no rosto uma expressão apreensiva, ela simplesmente esticou um braço para trás e desamarrou o top frente única, os seios redondos surgiram e Usopp tentou ignorar o frenesi que correu por seu corpo. Nami agora estava sentada ao lado dele e vestia apenas uma calcinha vermelha.

Ela pegou o controle e mirou novamente, o tiro foi direto no alvo. Ela gritou e pulou nele comemorando, os bicos dos seios dela ficaram eriçados em contato com a pele dele.

— CONSEGUI! Viu só? Você vai ficar nu!

— Do que está falando?! Este é o meu jogo!

Incrédulo, nervoso, envergonhado e tentando ignorar o calor absurdo que fazia no quarto, Usopp se desvencilhou do aperto de Nami e fez a mira, a pontuação dele foi perfeita e igual a dela.

— Empatamos. — Nami falou como se fosse algo péssimo, Usopp respirou aliviado.

— Certo, então acabou.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Nami praticamente pulou nele, prendendo-o ao chão com o peso de todo o corpo incrivelmente bem distribuído em cima dele.

— Vamos jogar mais uma rodada! A última, se você ganhar faremos o que quiser, mas se eu vencer você fica nu.

Usopp estava preso entre o tapete e os seios de Nami pressionando seu peito, o hálito dela era morno batendo no rosto dele, os cabelos longos dela encobriam a visão dele formando algo como uma caverna alaranjada. Ele fechou os olhos fortemente e tentou sacudir a cabeça, mas quando se moveu embaixo dela acabou roçando em algum lugar macio e quente.

— Por favor, Nami, apenas... vista alguma coisa. O jogo terminou.

A voz dele estava rouca, Nami sentiu a ereção dele de encontro à intimidade latente dela.

— Não. Eu vou jogar meu jogo agora. — Ela falou em um sussurro ardente. — Se quiser mesmo que eu pare, tudo bem, mas sejamos francos, _você não quer_ , Usopp.

Usopp colocou o braço na frente dos olhos, respirando pesadamente.

— Okay... droga, você me conhece muito bem, eu não quero que pare... mas as roupas ficam. — Ele falou tentando manter um mínimo de controle neste jogo, porém nem sabia mais como ainda estava respirando.

Ela se moveu contra o corpo dele, esfregando a intimidade no volume que havia na boxer preta, Usopp resfolegou com olhos fortemente cerrados. Nami fez isso mais algumas vezes, então baixou o rosto e o beijou. Ainda se esfregando contra ele, foram algumas investidas e Usopp pensou que poderia desmaiar, a ruiva estava totalmente concentrada, beijando-o avidamente, e ele agora retribuía com igual entusiasmo, fazendo as línguas brincarem no ritmo da dança que Nami protagonizava em cima dele. Ela já sentia o orgasmo se formando, lentamente, de forma gradativa e enlouquecedora, Usopp tentou segurá-la, tentou fazê-la parar, ela acelerou o movimento de forma que não teria como ele a manter sob qualquer controle.

— Nami, por favor... eu...

— Tudo bem, eu também...

Ela o beijou e mordeu os lábios dele. Usopp sentiu o mundo sumir do entorno deles, era tudo um borrão multicolorido e brilhante e um calor absurdo incendiando seu rosto e sua virilha, em seguida tudo parou e ele só conseguia ouvir o bater do próprio coração. Nami desmoronou contra o peito dele, afundando o rosto no pescoço suado, ele ergueu o braço e acariciou os cabelos ruivos.

— Eu juro que da próxima vez isso vai ser sem as roupas. — Falou quase sem voz.

— Você que teve essa ideia idiota, quando imaginei isso você estava com os cabelos soltos.

— Você imaginou isso???

— Eu treinei esse jogo ontem, se você não sugerisse eu mesma teria pedido para jogarmos... mas fique quietinho... estou com tanto sono agora...

Usopp a viu bocejar e a pegou no colo, atravessou o quarto e acomodou-a na cama, a cobriu com cuidado.

Então ele pegou o macacão para vestir de volta e olhou para a boxer que ostentava uma mancha ridícula e uma ereção exigente. O moreno caminhou até a porta e deu um último olhar para ela, dormindo graciosamente, como se fosse um anjo.

— Vou começar a usar este cabelo solto a partir de agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Agora vão começar a vir as ones UsoNa mais safadinhas, aproveitem!! 😋
> 
> Este capítulo é inspirado nos amassos que temos com os namorados/namoradas nos inícios de relacionamento (especialmente), ou quem sabe pra toda a vida? Hahahaha!!  
> Vou deixar este gif aqui, amo e me inspirei abertamente nele ~> http://bit.ly/2luhlR1
> 
> Gente, o Usopp não foi abusado pela Nami, tá? Ele queria, mas ela teve que "convencer" ele da melhor forma possível, hehehehe, delícia de Nami dominadora e Usopp manipulável, hihihi!! 💘
> 
> COMENTEM!!
> 
> Muita gente não conhece, não gosta, ou ignora UsoNa, mas se você leu e gostou, me deixe saber, sim?
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
